Sonic Ressurrection
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: WARNING: This is my first EVER fanfiction I made 13 years ago. Found in an old drive and revived here on . Be warned; I was a kid so the developement isnt as good as my stories now-days.


Sonic resurec introduc.

There in the deep lands, a peace was corrupted, and two hedgehogs with them team were the only hope to humanity and moviusmanity. Those Hedgehogs have a 14 emerald chaos it can use it to transform into super.

But when it was a big trouble, they use the chaos to fuse them selves and make the most stronges Hedgehog warrior, SAMITTO SAGA.

Meet Sonic, the same cousin Sammy, two crazy inventors, two cute kids, a smart princes with a computer, and a Great prince named Jonathan Star Hedgehog.

In a great adventure with the emerald chaos and with bad guys on the road.

They will find them quest so follow us in Sonic the resurrection!

Sonic the Hedgehog

Resurrection

The Adventure begins

IN the time of 2012, a peace was in the planet Movius. The Hedgehog team, gave all they effort and destroy the evil DR. Robotnick and his ultimate robot "Dead Sigma". All great pace was living and nobody cares about evil.

Mean wild in the floating island The Hedgehog team was taking a long vacation. –"Sonic, Sonic look, I have been finish my new creation, I called the autosurfing board, what to play?", says Tails. Sonic was taking a sun time nap in the beach of the floating island, min wild the other was doing their stuff. –"Not now Tails I'm sleeping, ask Knuckles!", Said Sonic. (Tails sad) –"Ok, sorry to interrupt you.", Says Tails. Sonic turn on a radio and start to lisend music (Tails walk to Knuckles' place) –"Hey Knuckles, want to try my new invention? I called the autosurfing board. It is cool!" Says Tails. –"Not now Tails I'm working with Rotor in the plane." Says Knuckles. –"All right I'm going." Says Tails. Tails run away because he was sad. No body wants to play with him.

(Tails crying in front of the beach) –"sniff, sniff, no body want to play with me!" Says Tails. –"What up Kido? Why are you crying?" Said Sammy. –"OH nothing Sammy just any body wants to play with my autosurfing board and me!" Said Tails. –"Oh it that so, come I'm going to use it." Said Sammy. –"Oh really!! Thanks Sammy!!" Said Tails.

(playing with the surfing board) –"Uhuuu this is fun, great job Tails iupeeee." Says Sammy. –"Thanks Sammy." Says Tails.-"Hey Sammy let me try." Said Tails. –"Ok Tails here." Said Sammy. Tails grab the board and star to surf. –"Uppeee!!" Said Tails. Passing in from of Sonic splashing him with the water. (Sonic mad)–"Hey Tails watch where you going you splash me!!!"said Sonic. –"Sorry Sonic!!" Said Tails. –"Hey Amy", said Sammy. –"Uh!?" Said Amy, she was making a sand castle, and then she look to the beach. –"Amy want a ride?" Said Sammy. –"Sure!! I'm coming." Said Amy. Amy start to run to the water. –"Be careful Amy!" Said Star Hedgehog. –"Sure don't worry Star." Said Amy.

And so they was so happy having fun, but in the min time the sky was turning black. A storm was staring, a lighting flash in the sky. –"What is going on?" Said Tails. –"I don't now!" Said Sammy. –"I'm getting scared!!" Said Amy. –"Every body get out of the water and run to Head quarters!!!!" Said Sonic. Every body run and go to H.Q. The storm was getting more stronger at the minute, this was no ordinary storm. –"Sally what is going on?" Sonic says. –"Don't now Sonic! Nicole, climes scan. Check what storm is this." Sally said. –"Kind of storm not appears Sally." Nicole said. –"This is weird this storm appearance not exists, like is not normal, like someone created." Said Sally. In the min time the electricity shut down. –"What happened with the energy?" Said Star Hedgehog. –"I'm going to checked! Light have a shock problem, they going to restart in 20 minutes.!" Said Rotor. Next they start to listen a laugh, a bad laugh, they star to guessing scared, especial Amy. –"Rotor this is not want of you jokes?" Said Sonic. –"What? Nope, not me!!!" Says Rotor. –"Knuckles it is you?" Said Sally. –"Don't look at me guys I'm scared too!!" Said Knuckles. –"Jajajajajajaja, you fools!!" Says ???. A shadow appears. –"Who is there?" Said Sonic. –"You destroyed me at one time, but not complete now I come to destroy you Hedgehog team." –"Robotnick?" Said Tails. –"Not I'm one of his creating the strongest one." –"Dead Sigma, but how?" Said Sammy. –"Yes Sammy you are right. (Flashing lighting in his back). But now I'm not Dead Sigma, now I will be Ultimate Bean. I'm going to get the emerald Chaos and the Blood Emerald Chaos to be more stronger then ever before!!!, jajajajajaja." Said Dead Sigma. The shadow went away and every thing went back to normal, the energy came back.

-"What was that? What is going on?" Says Tails. –"Don't now Tails." Said Sonic. –"I now, if we don't defend the Chaos we are in big trouble. Because if he get then we are history!!" Said Sammy. –"So guys we have work to do we have a new enemy to fight. Said Knuckles.

Later Sammy was walking around the beach thinking in what happened today. He stopped and sit in the ground. –"What's up Sammy?, you look worry, I'm worry about you!", said Tails. –"Oh Tails is you!, well I'm thinking about what happed today, Tails I guess how Dead sigma survived, and now he will be Ultimate Bean, Tails if he get the Emerald Chaos we are history!!" Said Sammy. –"You are right Sammy but Sonic and Sally will think in something they always do." Said Tails. –"Yes, but Tails what ever happened to me promise me you don't ever give my family Chaos, you promise? Promise me!!" Said Sammy. –"OK I promise!!" Said Tails. –"Thanks Tails. So what is my cousin planing on?" Said Sammy. –"Don't now, but we see!!" Said Tails. In the min time min wild Sammy and Tails was talking, a light appears. –"Sammy what is that?" Tails said. –"I don't now Tails, ah it is coming to here, it coming to me, run Tails save your self!!!!!!" Said Sammy, min wild the light grab him and taking away. Tails was fighting the light, so don't take away Sammy. But he can't. Scared he scream, -"Sonic Heeeeeeellpppppp!!!!!!!!!" –"Ah what was that?" Said Star Hedgehog. –"It is Tails, Tails is in trouble, I'm going to just to save him!!" Said Sonic. The light was almost taking away Sammy, but it was no easy because Sammy was fighting to save his life. Min wild Sonic was running where Tails was. But the light Take Sammy away and Sonic came late. –"Tails what is going on? What happened?" Said Sonic, Tails was in the floor crying because Sammy was kidnapped and he can't do anything. –"Sammy, a light come and kidnapped Sammy!! Sniff, sniff." Said Tails. Tails heard the last world from Sammy it says, remember the promise Tails. –"No, not Sammy," said Sonic. –"Noooooooooooo (screaming)."

End of the chapter one.

The dooms day.

It start to rain, The Hedgehog team was making a plan to protect the Emerald Chaos and try to find Sammy and rescue him. –"Oh what we going to do, you have something in mind, and how we going to find Sammy?" Said Star Hedgehog. –"I don't now Star, we figure out." Said Sally. –"Well guys in the time you and Nicole work in the plan we (grabbing Rotor) are going to do something." Said Knuckles. –"We?" Said Rotor, -"Yes we! Come." Said Knuckles. –"Ok, ok don't push it!" Said Rotor.

Tails was worry about Sammy. He was thinking what happened

to Sammy. –"What is the matter bro.?" Said Sonic. –"Oh Sonic i'm worry about Sammy!" Said Tails. –"We are too Tails but don't worry, we get him back." Said Star Hedgehog. –"Yes bro.! We get him back at all coast. So go now is late go to sleep." Said Sonic. But Tails was so worry he can't sleep. He was in his room trying to sleep but nope. Sally enters to his room. –"Can't sleep honey? You want me to read you a story?" Said Sally. –"Yes Sally please!" Said Tails. –"Ok, it start like this, in a time when Movius there was a litter fox than it can't fly like a bird, but he want to fly…

Min wild Knuckles and Rotor was working in they creation. –"Ok rotor shut on now!!" Said Knuckles. The electricity starts to run all over the room getting inside of a thing in the bed cover by something. With the energy the thing was starting to move. –"It a live, it a live!!!, I always want to say that!" Said Knuckles. The thing stan up, in the dark only see a shadow with a circle of light red, it is his eyes. –"OH you are my son I created you and revived you to help us, and he is Rotor your uncle. Come Metaru I'm going to present you my friends." Said Knuckles. They was getting to H.Q. office, where was the guys, it Knuckles will present his creation. The things it was unknown form because in the dark we only see the black shape and the shadow, and his red eyes. –"Hey Metaru lets make a joke to ours friends. Go and scared them." Said Knuckles. Chin, chin, the thing it was a robot start to walk to the office.

Min wild Amy was recollecting some flowers in the enter of H.Q. When she was looking down she saw a shadow in front of her. She look up and scream, -"Ahhhhhhhh don't hurt me!!!" Amy start to run. –"Ah what is that?" Said Star Hedgehog. –"Amy is in trouble!!" Said Star. He see, Amy enter to the office running to Star Hedgehog's hands. –"He is coming to get me, help me!" Said Amy and she was crying. –"Who, tell me?" Said Star. In the min time the robot enter. Now he was in the light and now we can se him. –"No, it can't be," said Star. –"Him that thing wants to get me." Said Amy. –"Don't worry Amy we protect you." said Sally and Sonic. Knuckles and Rotor was laughing in the back from Metaru. –"But how you are a live if you die in the lava pits!! Metal Sonic?" Said Sonic. –"Ok this end here I'm going to fight." Said Sonic.

When Sonic was star to fight, Rotor and Knuckles can't contain their selves and start to laugh very hard. Sonic heard. –"Who is back there?" Said Sonic. –"Stopped guys it just a joke, he is in our side, I rebuild him with a good program." Said Knuckles. –"Yes Sonic I'm here to help you and find Sammy." Said Metaru (Metal Sonic) –"OK who was the joke idea?" Said Sonic. –"It was Knuckles' idea!" Said Rotor. –"You traitor!!!!" Said Knuckles. –"Knuckles!!!" Said every body. –"Uhoh," said Knuckles. Everybody mad hit Knuckles with a pouch throwing him into the ground. –"Oh come on guys you can't take a joke?" Said Knuckles. –"That was no nice Knuckles you almost kill of scared Amy!" Said Sally. –"I'm mad with you Knuckles don't talk to me again!" said Amy. –"Oh, I'm sorry Amy I don't want to hurt some body, do you forgive me? I promise not do it again!!" Said Knuckles. –"Ok I forgive you but next time think before do!" Said Amy. –"Grate words Amy!" said Rotor. –"Thanks." Said Amy. –"Do you naked off Rotor, traitor! You was envolved too! jum!" said Knuckles. Everyone start to laught.

-"Hey guys what happened I heard a scream!!!" Said Tails. –"Don't worry Tails only Knuckles making us a joke!! Go back to sleep again." Said Star Hedgehog. –"Oh, ok see you tomorrow." Said Tails. –"Hey guys we all are tired let go to sleep, we work in this tomorrow, Metaru guard the H.Q." said Knuckles. –"Ok Knuckles." said Metaru. And all go to sleep.

Min wild in a cave something is a head. There was shining lights on it. Something was on it. In the moment the cave was going up a earthquake was in and a mountain appear with a giant castle in it. In side the castle there was our enemy with our friend Sammy was trapped, he was tide with some ropes in a wall. –"You never going to get with this Dead Sigma" said Sammy. –"Oh you are wrong my litter friend I'm getting with my dotty. Yes you and you friends are doomed when I get the chaos I will be invincible." Said Dead Sigma. –"Yo Dead Sigma guess what, you never ever going to take the chaos because they are in a secret place even Robotnick did not find." Said Sammy. Dead Sigma mad grab Sammy by the neck. –"No Sammy you are wrong because one of your friends is going to give it to me. Jajajajaja." Said Dead Sigma.

-"Man you are crazy then I thought." Said Sammy. –"Shut up you fool, you don't now me at well." Said Dead Sigma. And he punches him in Sammy's face, and walk away. –"Ouch that hurt ouh" said Sammy.

Back on The Hedgehog team H.Q. Tails can't sleep because he was worried about Sammy. –"What is wrong Tails?" said Sonic. –"Oh Sonic is you! No only worry about Sammy" said Tails. –"Don't worried we will get him back" says Sonic. –"Well is time to bed, go now" says Sonic.

Next day, Sonic and the group was working on a plan. –"Sally my sicuits says in north west of the planet a strange formation appear. It like a castle." Said Nicole. –"Ok Nicole lets checked out. Umm like I was thinking. I think this is where Dead Sigma is living. We have to attack here to save Sammy and eliminate Dead Sigma." Said Sally. –"But Sally do you think is a good idea lets attack in the principal door." Said Sonic. –"Are you nuts Sonic you will put us in danger!! Let go this way." Said Sally. –"No this way" said Sonic. –"No this way" said Sally. –"Could you nuke up? You have to think first how we get Sammy back!" Said Knuckles. –"Knuckles is right we have to figure out how get Sammy back." Said Star Hedgehog. –"Well you guys go Sally's way I go in the front, because Speed is my middle name and danger is my game." said Sonic. –"Oh you never learn Sonic do what you want!" said Sally. –"Ok so lest go, Nicole place map, searching Sammy, here is Sammy is trapped in the basement." Said Sally. –"Ok I will prepare the vehicles" said Knuckles. –"Can we go too?" said Tails and Amy. –"No kids you will be save here with Metaru." Said Sally. –"Oh why I can't ever go on one of you adventures?" Said Amy. –"Yea and I always go and why not now?" said Tails. –"Because you are to young and it is dangerous, and Tails I need you guard the Chaos for us and communicate with us in the center computer." Said Sonic. –"Ok I will!" said Tails. –"Metaru guard the H.Q. and the kids." Said Sonic. –"Affirmative". Said Metaru. –"So lets go!" said Sonic. –"Right" everyone, says.

Everyone has gone to the battle and Tails and Amy was working in the Head quarters. Min wild in the Bad guy's castle Dead Sigma was watching the Hedgehog team. –"So the litter Fox is in guard I will get the chaos, so my pressure Hedgehog team this will be you doom jajaja, jajajajaja". Said Dead Sigma. –"No I can't let him taked!" says Sammy.

Min wild Sonic and the team was heading to the Doom castle, when Dead Sigma was waiting them. –"Are we there yet?" said Sonic. –"No Sonic not yet, we have to get going." Said Sally. –"I think we almost there." Said Star Hedgehog.

Min wild a help call was on Tails place. –"Tails, Tails help!" says. –"Hello it is you Sonic?" said Tails. –"Yes Tails I need help we are under attack take the chaos to me I need them". It said. –"Ok Amy lets go, we have to help Sonic". Said Tails –"Ok" said Amy. –"Where are you two going?" said Metaru. –"Sonic just call, he need help, I have to bring the Emerald chaos and The Blood Emerald chaos to him. Lets go we have not time to lose!" said Tails. –"ok Tails you get the plane and I will go flying." Said Metaru. –"And don't forget all chaos, jajajaja jajajaja." Said Dead Sigma acting like Sonic and transforming in his self back.

Min wild the real Sonic was getting on Dead Sigma's domain. –"Ok we are here now. So Lets go enter this way and Sonic distract the guards." Said Sally. –"Ok lets go" said Sonic.

Min wild Tails, Amy and Metaru was getting to Dead Sigma's domain to. –"Are we there yet?" said Amy. –"No Amy I will put the rocket in full power so hang on." Said Tails. And with full power they was going faster. –"I see it, the place land there" said Amy. –"Ok lets go!" said Tails. And they land. –"Ok with my radar I will get the way to find Sonic lets go, Metaru protect us in any case." Said Tails.

-"Jajajaja that Fox will be the key of my power he is getting to my trap." Said Dead Sigma. –"No Tails don't do it go back remember the promise!" said Sammy. –"Shut up you fool, you think he can hear you, your friend are doomed! Jajaja jajaja." Said Dead Sigma.

-"Ja this robots are stronger then I thought shimber spin! Dusted! Jaja! Take that!, you can't get me ja ja! What is the matter I'm more faster then you? Ja" said Sonic. –"Sonic look out!" said Knuckles. –"Uh? Aaaaaaa uhc." Sonic was blasted by a cannon. –"Sonic are you all right? Speak to me, speak to me!" Said Star Hedgehog. –"Oh mommy I don't want to go to school today!" said Sonic. –"Ja you jurck you worry me lets go!" said Star. –"Uh what happened?" said Sonic. –"You was blasted by a cannon." Said Knuckles. –"Ah guys I think we are in trouble!" said Sally. –"What is wrong Sally?" Said Sonic. –"We are surround!" said Sally. –"You intruder are surround, surrender now or die." Said a robot guard. –"You guard are fool, I can take you down before you said help!" said Sonic. –"Uhoh, Sonic I guess you get them more mad! Said Knuckles.

-"Sonic wait up I come to rescue you! Metaru destroy those robots!" said Tails. –"Affirmative" said Metaru. Sonic said -"Tails!" Star Hedgehog says –"Amy!" Metaru destroy all robots and free the group. –"What in the world are you two doing here, did I says stay in H.Q.?" said Sonic. –"We come because you call saying you was in trouble and you need the chaos!" said Tails. –"I didn't call you!" Said Sonic. –"Yes we hear it! Right Amy?" said Tails. –"Yes he is right". Said Amy. –"We not call from help eider to get the chaos." Said Sonic. –"If you was not? Who was?" said Tails.

-"I did!" said ??? –"Who are you?" said Knuckles. –"Thanks Tails for bring me the chaos!" said Dead Sigma. –"Dead Sigma, so it was you, you don't going to take the Chaos!" said Tails. –"I don't think so Tails I all ready got them, Chaos come to me!" said Dead Sigma. The chaos flew to Dead Sigma's hand. –"Only how? Oh no you don't jaha." Said Sonic. And he runs to , but recharge his weapon and shut him. Sonic jump and the blast don't get him. –"You Sonic you are a fool now prepare for your doom jajajaja." Dead Sigma disapeard. (Screaming) -"Nooooooooooooooo!" said Sonic.

End of characters two.

Final encounter.

-"Now what we are going to do!!!! With out the chaos Sonic and Sammy can't transform into super, and in Dead Sigma's hand we are all dead!?" Said Star Hedgehog. (Sonic angry) –"There is nothing we can do, but to fight. (Screaming) You are not getting with this Dead Sigma you are going down!" Says Sonic.

Min wild in D.S. castle D.S. was recharging the chaos energy to transform in his final doom. –"Jajajaja those fools from Hedgehog team are now in my hands". Said Dead Sigma (D.S.) –"You wont get with this Dead Sigma you are going down for this!" says Sammy. –"Oh not you are wrong my friend, I'm almost win, well let me explain, I put the chaos in this especial devise and absorbing with my body and I will be the most powerful and invincible of the universe!!! Now no body can't stop me! Jajajajaja! AND I WILL CONQUER THE MOVIUS!" Says D.S. –"Dreams, dreams, how beautiful!" Says Sammy. –"Shut up you fool!" Says D.S. and he punch him. –"uhgf." –"Ouch uh that hurts!" Says Sammy. –"Ok is ready absorbing chaos energy, now my friend I will recharge in the devise and wait for your friends!" Says D.S.

Min wild, the team was planing their enters. –"Ok searching map, now status, it is a possibility to enter Nicole?" Says Sally. –"No Sally, no possibility, all the place are with tramps and guard." Says Nicole. –"Don't care I'm going in and rescue Sammy and the chaos. What we are going to lose besides our lives anyway?" says Sonic. –"You are crazy!!! Do you want to get kill!?" Says Sally. –"But Sonic how you are going to in, it is hard and dangerous!" Says Tails. –"Don't care I'm going to save him!" says Sonic. –"I'm with Sonic, I don't care I will go." Says Knuckles. –"Me too I'm with you Sonic." Says Star Hedgehog. –"No star don't go you will be kill I don't want to lose you!" Says Amy. –"Oh Amy, I have to do it it's a Hedgehog work I have to go, I will be ok!" says Star Hedgehog. –"NO! (Crying) Promise me you will be come back alive!?" Says Amy –"I promise! Ok let go!" Says Star Hedgehog. –"Ok thanks guys, so any one else?" says Sonic. –"OK I guess we have no choice, ok I go!" says Sally. –"Let me in? says Tails. –"Me too! Says Amy. –"I will go Sonic!" says Rotor. –"I will go besides you need some one who protect your back!" Says Metaru. –"Thanks guys, thanks for helping me! So we are all, ok it is time so lets go guys!!!" Says Sonic (Every body says) –"Right!"

(They running)-"So what is the plan Sonic?" Says Sally –"OK Knuckles, Star and me will go in the front opening way. You and Rotor will destroy the command center energy. You Tails, take Amy and Metaru, go and put the bombs and try to free all peoples was trap. Metaru guard them with you life." Says Sonic. –"Affirmative" says Metaru. –"We are going to save you Sammy hold on!!, So lets go!!!!" Says Sonic.

Every body go their way, Sonic was open the way, they was running and passing all tramps and robots. And they enter in the main hall. Min wild Sally and Rotor was deactivating the energy center. But a squad of bot appears and captures them. Min wild Tails was putting the bombs and another squad appears but Metaru destroy them and they escaped. Back in the main hall, D.S. was waiting the Hedgehog team to come. All the doors in the main hall close. –"Ah my expected guest, I was waiting for you to see your death, jajaja, now you will die Sonic." Says D.S. –"Master we found these intruders." Says a robot. –"Ah another guest come join your dead, join him!" says D.S. showing Sammy. –"Sammy!!, free him Dead Sigma!" says Sonic. –"Sorry can't do!" says D.S. –"Sammy is incouncient, Star, Knuckles distract Dead Sigma min wild I save Sammy!" Says Sonic. Every body says –"OK" Then They distract D.S. min wild Sonic save Sammy, and they did it, Sonic wake up Sammy.

-"Sammy are you ok? Speak to me!" Say Sonic. –"Yo guys you are here thank God, now let stop D.S. before he transform!" Says Sammy. –"Right, I'm glad you are back!" says Sonic. –"Me too cos but we have work to do, leave the sentiments latter, ok?" Says Sammy. –"Yo Dead Solong we are going to kick your butt out of here! Ja!" says Sammy. –"It is Dead Sigma you fool, I see you are free, now die!, Jajajajaja now feel my power!, Chaos Teckkseler!!" said D.S. Uh oh now is trouble he transform into our worst nightmare, THE ULTIMATE BEAN!! If this will be the end of the Hedgehog team? It will they stop that Ultimate Bean? Join us in the next adventure.

End character threeFinal Battle

-"Wow! Yo Deady what that new trick you have?" Said Sonic. –"jajajajaja, you fool now you are going to fill my new power! I'm not lounger Dead Sigma. Now my name is Ultimate Bean." Said Ultimate Bean (U.B.) –"Stop talking, you hurt my friends, my cousin and me, you will pay, try to conquer Movius, I don't think so!" Says Sonic. –"Cool speak cos!" says Sammy. –"Thanks Sammy. –"Want to fight me? Lets bit it." Says Sonic. –"Ja ja ja, my placer. Ja!" says U.B. Sonic and Ultimate Bean start to fight. Sonic punch him in the face, and in the chest but nothing. Ultimate Bean was very strong. He was laughing. –"Jajaja, what is the matter Sonic? Can't hurt me?" says U.B. –"Man he is strong! Ah!"said Sonic. Ultimate Bean hit him. Sonic was in the floor. He try to slash Sonic with his claws went Knuckles take him away. –"Sonic are you all right?" says Knuckles. –"Man he is strong I getting mad! Yo guys lets fight together!" said Sonic. –"OK" says everyone. So Sammy, Knuckles, Star and Sonic start to fight together. But no results. Ultimate Bean slash everyone with his claws, and everyone get to the floor hurt. –"NO, everyone! Are you all right? Wake up! We must take away the chaos to beat him" says Sally In the middle of the fight Tails, Amy and Metaru, put all the bombs in the castle. They heart the fight so they go over there. Metaru saw the team fighting and he go to help them. Metaru take Ultimate bean over his neck. –"Ah! No you Metal Sonic you are alive, but why helping them?" says U.B. –"Yes who you was expected Terminator? Die stupid" says Metaru. Ultimate Bean take him and trow him to the floor. When Metaru stan up Ultimate Bean said to him –"Metaru I let you a opportunity to live, join me and destroy these fools." –"What I going to have if I do it?" says Metaru. –"Part of Movius!" says U.B. –"Forgetter bully take this!" says Metaru, and he recharge and laser bean and shoot with it to Ultimate Bean. The laser bean hit him getting him a spark shot. –"You fool aaaaaahhhh!!" Ultimate Bean get very mad and slash Metaru with his claws. Metaru get to the floor very damage. –"Nooooooo!!!!!!! Metaru!!!" said Knuckles, he run to him and taking him in his hands. –"Metaru, Metaru, are you all right? Speak to me!" said Knuckles. –"Ah Knuckles my friend thanks to make me in good side, uh I guess this is my end, ouh good bye destroy Ultimate Bean! Uh" Said Metaru and he die. –"No Metary don't die to me come on! I will get you to home and repaired you, please don't go. ( Screaming) Metaru Noooooooooooooo!!!!" Says Knuckles. Amy and Tails saw when Metaru die and they start to cry. –"You destroy my friend, I will not forgive you Ultimate Bean ahaaaaaaaaa take this ju ja ja" says Knuckles. U.B. –"jajaja miss me miss again ja ja!" says U.B. Knuckles in first time he was missing but he get very mad and start to hit him. In the time Knuckles trow a punsh hit U.B. and he broke a part of Ultimate Bean's chest. –"ahh You fool, you broke my chest I'm going to kill you aahhh!" says U.B. And he hit Knuckles, and Knuckles get to the floor incounciens. Fast Sonic and Sammy start to hit U.B. punching kicking and the spin attack. U.B. Hit them and they get bad hurt. –"Sonic Sammy are you all right?" says Tails –"Tails get away is dangerous." –"OK!" says Tails. –"Star Hedgehog is you turn now! We can't do any more, but be careful!" says Sonic. –"OK, I will." Says Star. And star run faster to U.B and start to fight hit, punching and kicking and the spin attack, but nothing. In the time U.B. grab Star Hedgehog by the neck, and he start to squish his neck. –"Nooo! Let him go!! Star!!" Says Amy and She start to run to U.B. –"No Amy stay away, is dangerous!" Says Star trying to speak. –"Let him go take this!" Says Amy –"Go away you kid, or I kill you!" says U.B. Amy was hitting U.B. But U.B. slash her trowing her away. –"Amy, Nooooo!!!" says everone! U.B. trow away Star too. Star run to see Amy, and He take her in his hands. –"Amy are you ok?, speak to me." Says Star. –"Star my love, I'm sorry I try to help you but I fail ouh." Says Amy and she get to incounciense. (Crying) –"Amy!!! I understand! (screaming) AMY!!!!!!" says Star. And star get very angry he walk to U.B. He stan in front of him. –"You, you monster, you almost kill my love, I will never forgive you, ahhh!" says Star. Star get to fight, he was more faster then before but this time the one who was getting hurt and getting to the floor was Ultimate Bean. With his anger Star Hedgehog power up and get more stronger. –"No, this power! But how it could be!" says U.B. When U.B. was in the floor Star trow him a magic to trap him. And then Star Hedgehog recharge a Magic, and trow it to U.B. With this magic he could take away the Emerald Chaos from Ultimate Bean. He run to Sonic and Sammy. –"Sonic, Sonic. Wake up here I take away the chaos from Ultimate bean taked." Said Star.

-"Thanks Star!" Says Sonic. Now with out the chaos Ultimate Bean was a litter easy to beat. But he was strong with and with out the chaos. –"Take Sammy the blood Emerald Chaos. Lets transform!" says Sonic. –"OK!". They said –"Tekk sellerd!" And they transform into super. U.B. stan up. –"No but how?, urgg Now I'm in trouble!" says U.B. –"Ultimate Bean, mite your doom! Sip attack!!" says Sonic and Sammy. They start to fight, and knock him but they can't destroy him. –"Man he is strong! We need to do it so we can destroy him!" says Sonic. –"But Sonic, do you think our bodies can hold?" says Sammy. –"Don't now but in this case I said let try it!" says Sonic. Sonic and Sammy said " Fu-sion!"

What is that folks? Fusion! What they doing? They took out the emerald chaos and united them, the emeralds become one and then a magic force get him and they unaided them self!! Sonic and Sammy are one!! But who is he?

-"Ah? Who are you?" says U.B. Every body was impress! -"I'm Samitto Saga the fusion from Sonic and Sammy, I come to destroy you Ultimate Bean!" His voice, the voice from Samitto Saga it was like Sonic and Sammy speaking at the same time! -"Jajaja, take this ah! Where he go, he disappeared ja coward!" says U.B. –"I'm in you back! Ja!" says Samitto He surprised U.B. punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. U.B. slash him with his claws but Samitto stopped with his hand, Samitto punch U.B.'s arm braking it. –"Ah my arm!! Take this!" says U.B. Samitto grab the other arm of U.B. and trow him to the air. Samitto jump and kick him, and U.B. hit with the floor. –"Stop playing! Now I'm going to destroy you! Now you are afraid ah? Who is the one you was going to kill Ultimate Bean? I guess the one who is going to die is you!" says Samitto. –"No, no please don't kill me ah!!" says U.B. –"You words are no available now!" says Samitto. He transform into the spin attack and cut U.B. from the center. –"Now you are finish!" says Samitto. –"I guess not Samitto Saga. I have an auto destruction and when I explode all this castle is going down! And you are in from of me so you will die." Says U.B. –"Star take the other and get out of here now! Come on do it!" says Samitto. –"Be carful!" says Star. –"Come on do it I will finish you now!" says Samitto. Star and the others get out side in save place. Min wild U.B. says –"My placer! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" boom he exploded in font of samitto but he could't do anything to Samitto. And the all castle star to destroy and getting down. Samitto went out and the castle exploded. –"No Sonic and Sammy, they are dead!" says Sally –"They was true heroes!" says Star. –"What are you crying guys? With this power I can't be destroyed!" says Samitto. –"Samitto Saga? Jaja you are all right thank God!" Says Tails –"Guys let go home" says Samitto. And everyone go to the flying island.

Sonic and Sammy speared them self. And the other day everything go back to normal every body was recover and start again their vacations. Every thing was peaceful and good again thank to Sonic and his Hedgehog Team!

-"Ah, now we can guet peas!" said Sonic. –"Sonic come over here!" said Sally. –"What happened?" said Sonic. –"Look I paint the H.Q." said Sally. –"Red!! Why red, is blue in blue look cool." Said Sonic. –"It stay in red." Said Sally. –"No blue!" said Sonic. –"Sonic it's going to stay in red!" said Sally. –"Those two are foghting again!" said Sammy. –"Let's stop them." said the others.

-"It's going to be blue!!" said Sonic. –"No" said Sally. –"Can you two nuked up our ears are going to explode!" said everyone. –"Sorry guys look like this never ends!" said Sonic and Sally. And everyone start to laught.

End of the movie.


End file.
